Infalible (o eso pensaba)
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: I - One-Shot: Quien juega a ser extrañado, corre el riesgo de ser olvidado. HITSUKARIN (o sea nada agradable para las hitsuhinistas apasionadas). Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


La historia esta desde el punto de vista de Momo, pero la historia se narra en tercera persona.

-Lo siento, Toshiro. Pero creo que... deberíamos darnos un respiro de todo esto- dijo Momo con una sonrisa de pena y disculpa. Hace unos cuantos meses notó como su novio había perdido ese sentido de la... aventura. Ahora ni siquiera quería ir a dar un paseo por el parque con ella. Así que, haciendo referencia a la famosa frase "Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", lo dejaría para que se diese cuenta que debió apreciarla más, y cuando eso pasara, volverían a estar juntos y serían felices, era el plan perfecto.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- preguntó él con voz neutral, ella apenas y vio una chispa de dolor en sus ojos, cosa que comprimió su corazón, pero no desistió, sería fuerte para que luego ambos sean muy felices uno junto al otro.

-Si- su voz sonó un poco temblorosa pero lo miró a los ojos al momento de contestar.

-Muy bien- aceptó él, y debió admitir que sintió decepción cuando no le pidió una explicación o una segunda oportunidad. Pero también se sintió más segura... esto era necesario. Y estaba tranquila. Lo tenía todo muy bien calculado; su plan era infalible. Vio como él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella.

-Toshiro- lo llamó sin poder contenerse, él la volteó a ver por sobre su hombro y Momo corrió hasta él con un par de lágrimas, una en las comisuras de cada ojo. Él se volteó por completo y la recibió, al igual que respondió al beso que ella plantó en sus labios, suave, como todos los que se daban -Adiós-

Al separarse cada uno se fue por su lado.

La noticia de la ruptura entre la chica más dulce y el chico más frió se esparció con rapidez, y como quien diría, se vendió como pan caliente por el periódico escolar. Después de todo, eran los más populares en la preparatoria.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo en la distancia, él no lo demostraba, pero por dentro estaba sufriendo.

Las fangirls de él no tardaron en volver a perseguir como cuando antes de aquel noviazgo, pero ella se encontraba tranquila, puesto que a él esas mujeres desesperadas no le llamaban en absoluto la atención. Muy pocas en todo el recinto educativo no lo perseguían y babeaban por él.

Y ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás con lo pretendientes para sanar su "Corazón roto" pues todos pensaban que él fue quien la terminó, y ninguno se esforzó por desmentirlo.

Muchas veces lo había pillado lanzándole miradas furtivas.

 _ **Pasó un mes.**_

Una alumna nueva llegó a su clase. Su cabello negro era largo hasta su cadera, con dos mechones enmascarando su rostro, su piel era tan blanca como la leche y sus rasgos finos y delicados. Tenía una expresión nostálgica en el rostro, con labios rosa cereza en forma de corazón. Sus ojos ónix se veían vacíos y sin brillo, acentuados por delgadas cejas frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y envidiable. Vestía con una musculosa gris clara de esas suaves que se te pegan al cuerpo y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos vaqueros ajustados gris muy oscuro y borcegos negros.

Ella dejó que el maestro la presentara, no habló ni miró a ninguno en ningún momento. Tenía su mano derecha fuertemente apretada en su codo derecho y temblaba levemente, sus ojos siempre estuvieron dirigidos a algún punto del lado derecho del suelo, dándole una apariencia de inocencia y fragilidad que contrastaba bellamente con su vestimenta oscura y dura.

Sin duda aquella era la chica más bella que había visto en su vida.

Y no es presumiera, pero ella era muy bonita.. sin embargo, parecía la hermanastra fea al lado de esa princesa.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos volaron hasta Toshiro, y sintió una punzada al ver como el chico parecía un tanto embobado ante la hermosura de la nueva. Claro que no tanto como todos los demás chicos, quienes literalmente se encontraban babeando. Sin embargo decidió ignorar ese pequeño dolor, puesto que conocía a Toshiro y sabía que él no era del tipo que se enamoraban a primera vista y tan fácilmente.

 _ **2 meses (de la ruptura)**_

No podía evitar sentir cierta extrañeza con la nueva.

Karin Kurosaki había resultado ser una chica muy extrovertida y alegre. Le gustaba el fútbol y el boxeo, mantenía buena relación con toda la población tanto masculina con femenina de la preparatoria. Mostraba una actitud segura y muy protectora con las chicas, siendo capaz de llegar a los puños con hombres del doble o triple de su tamaño, y ganando la pelea. Sin embargo, no importa cuanto sonriera. Momo nunca vio esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Era como si tuviera una máscara. Estaba segura. Esa chica había tenido un pasado muy oscuro, sus ojos melancólicos y triste, sin rastro de vida en ellos, delataban sabiduría y dolor.

Había notado como últimamente Karin y Toshiro pasaban tiempo juntos.

 _ **3 meses (de la ruptura)**_

Se encontraba yendo en dirección a la casa de Toshiro para decirle que quizás ya era momento de volver. Que lo extrañaba.

Estaba feliz pues ahora seguro el chico la apreciaría.

Entró a aquel parque en el que quería pasear con Toshiro. Pasó por el centro de este, justo en donde había una hermosa fuente de agua siempre limpia y cristalina.

Y los vio.

Toshiro y Karin estaban allí.

Ella con una sonrisa que ahora si iluminaba sus ojos casi como un farol, con los dedos de su mano izquierda entrelazados con los de la mano derecha de Toshiro y alentándolo a ir más rápido.

Él con una cara de fastidio siguiéndola de mala gana, dejándose arrastrar, cosa que no hacía sino provocar risa en la chica.

Ella lo empujo fuerte y se puso de frente a él. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado y la tomó por las caderas cuando llegó hasta ella, provocando que sus pechos chocaran contra el suyo luego la beso con vehemencia. Vio como ella sonreía en medio el beso con los ojos cerrados y le rodeaba el cuello, encorvándose un poco para atrás cuando Toshiro profundizó el beso y se cernió más sobre ella. Cuando se separaron vio como los ojos de ambos brillaron con emoción, él incluso sonrió. Le sonrió a Karin como a ella nunca le había sonreído.

Y lo comprendió.

Cuando ella y Toshiro salían al parque y él caminaba de mala gana ella se desanimaba y se sentía enojada por dentro, y Karin no hizo sino reír y hacerlo disfrutar del paseo.

Ella quería que Toshiro aprendiera a apreciarla, y por eso lo dejó, para que recapacitara. Pero él se enamoró de otra gracias a que ella ya no lo ataba.

Quería que Toshiro la apreciara por ser una buena novia. Pero ella nunca apreció a Toshiro por como era, serio y frío, sino que se quejó y lo dejó por eso. Y ahora él se había ido con otra que si apreciaba y aceptaba su actitud.

El lema de su propio juego le fue en su contra... "Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Y ahí quedó su "Infalible plan".

De haber apreciado a Toshiro, las cosas serían diferentes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Les gustó? Desde hace tiempo, enserio, MUCHO TIEMPO, tenía un fic así en mi cabeza. No era exactamente así puesto que por raro que suene esta vez mi mente pensó en un summary y no en una historia. Lo original era; "Momo dejó a Toshiro para que éste la apreciara, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, pues él se enamoró de otra mujer" osea el summary de la historia. Algunas (muy pocas) veces ocurre así.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este fic ANTI hitsuhina ←→(puag *arcadas*)

Dejen sus reviews que me animan a escribir más.

¿Soy yo o este reto se esta pasando volando? ¿debería apresurarme con el siguiente o tardar?

Espero la respuesta.

Saludos!


End file.
